Pillow Talking The Modern Way
by TangledLavender
Summary: Relationships have their ups and downs but, a couple 'discusses' an issue brought up before show time! Originally titled ' Fifteen Minutes'. Revised!


**This is just a cute short one shot on of one of my favorite couples. I understand that this couple is a little controversial so let me clear the air of one thing for everyone. In this story I do not note the specific ages of the two but, Noodle is of age. My other stories will be longer but, I wanted to put a little something up. I do not own Gorillaz so even if one was to sue me... you wouldn't get anything but a Beatles poster and a very abused iPod. Please no flames and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Fifteen Minutes

It was like any other quick kiss for the couple. Him holding her up against the wall with her thin legs wrapped around his waist and her purple pumps hanging forward from her toes. Rushed, sloppy, and some what dangerous- someone could walk in at any time and no matter who it may be, they would be in big trouble. She threw her head up against the wall, the momentary pain being washed away by the bliss as her love kissed her neck. She reached back up and pulled her fingers through his thick wild black hair as he boosted her up further on his straight hips. Their lips reattached to each others' in a hungry rush, pulling away for air; she smiled as he looked down at her. He pulled back a violet lock of hair that had broken loose from her messy pony tail during their desperate session. She pulled him back down to her and they continued kissing. She moaned and bit lightly on his lips as he traced his fingertips up and down her mismatched eyes closed in pleasure as he listened to his lover's heavy breathing and soft sighs.

He took one of his hands that supported her weight and she put herself up against the exposed brick wall of the small dressing room, watching him with interest. His long fingers traced the top hem of her leopard print skinny jeans and he felt her tense. He undid the button as she gasped and he was quick to reassure her. But just as he was about to slip his hand in a loud rap at the door interrupted the two.

"Mr. Niccals? Fifteen minutes to showtime sir!", a stage-hand called through the heavy fake wood door. Said person groaned and leaned his head on his lover's." Thanks a _bunch, _mate."

Noodle easily slipped out from under Murdoc and practically pranced over to the large mirror over by the vanity that ,he used as almost a make-shift alter, to set his beloved bass. She attempted to straighten her rumpled shirt and buttoned up her pants. Murdoc leaned against the wall and watched her, visually upset."C'mon love...we have plenty of time to-"

"Don't even start, _love,_" Noodle growled." I got to get back to my dressing room and get my hair and make-up redone...then we got sound check and 2D's annual anxiety attack."

Muds rolled his eyes," Ya look fine! Isn't your hair supposed to look messy?"

She turned around from the mirror and walked sexily over to him."Yeah...but not _this_ messy. Russel and 2D are getting suspicious, I can only say that my appearance is from falling asleep on the couch in my dressing room for so long."Noodle was now playing with the his inverted cross necklace. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his lanky form.

" I know baby... I just love you too much." He watched her roll her eyes." I guess ...your my brand of heroine."

Noodle pulled away quickly and looked up in shock at him."You did steal my_ Twilight _book! I can't believe you read it!" Murdoc shrugged nonchalantly," You kept going on about this Edward chap so I ,naturally, I had to check out who was stealing you from me. That next one is shit though..."

She laughed, "He is a fictional character! Plus...", she wrapped her arms around his neck,"no one can come even close to you , sweetie."

"Damn Right," he muttered. She kiss him softly on his broken tender nose and he groaned." I don't deserve you."

" I know...but I love you," she smiled up at him. He bent his neck slightly and buried his face in her shoulder, taking in the lovely smell of her lilac perfume and bare skin."Please don't go ". She sighed,"Baby, we can finish it tonight, at the hotel like we always do."

"But I want you ,_ now_," he whined like a child as he began tracing hearts on her flat stomach. She kiss him short and sweet and walked back over to the mirror.. " You know I need to go, if I stay any longer, they will start looking for me."

He groaned again and joined her at the mirror, wrapping his arms around her hips. They stared at each others reflection in the mirror. Murdoc diverted his attention and kissed the top of her head as the nausea like pain swept through him. Here she was beautiful and young...then him, middle-aged and...well, him. Noodle recognized the look, he had it in his weak moments, and turned in his arms. She brought his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. She pulled away," I love_ you, _please give me more credit, don't ever think I don't."

He grinned and watched her pull away and walk to the door. But just as the door was closing she popped her head back in."Don't you even dare glance at those groupie sluts tonight or you can forget any...continuation."

" Five minutes, love."

She glared at the playful brush-off and quickly made her way down the hall. He turned back to the mirror and smirked at his other-self smirking back." Well, Muds... don't think we've ever been luckier in our life."

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._- Eden Ahbez

* * *

**And there you go! In the beginning paragraph, I tried to make it seem anonymous so when the roadie came along to crash the 'party', it wiuld kind of be a surpise...like, If you haven't read the author's note in the beginning. But, don't feel bad to those of you, some times I don't do it either.****The story wasn't changed, just some minor errors that were driving me nuts! I usually write really late at night around one a.m. The house is quiet and I can concentrate better...yeah it can happen. But that also means my verbal skills and really common sense suffer more than usual. I apologize to those of you who had reviewed and or favorated thre first version. It would be kind if you could just...do it again? I don't care if you put the exact same thing you did the first time, it really means a lot when people give me input. I'm also more than willing to accept constuctuive criticism. Practice make perfect! I love you all! **

**P.S.- please read and review and no flames!**


End file.
